The Fallen
by Little Frodo
Summary: Rachel, a LotR fanatic, winds up *living* a dream. You WILL want to read it! Heehee. Slight romance. PG13 for slight fantasy horror/violence during the story. Nothing *too* vulgar or violent however. Reviews would be gladly recieved!
1. 01: Saturday Night at the Movies

Hello! This is just one of those harmless little fictions that is an out-of-character Lord of the Rings fiction. Just read it, you'll see what I mean. Thanks. Reviews would be most appreciated! My name is Rachel, and that is the name of the girl in the story. Basically, it's me, hehe.

**Chapter 01: Saturday night at the movies  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel gazed warmly at her computer screen. How she loved to look at websites focusing on Lord of the Rings! Especially the recent movie release. She could barely believe that she had to wait a whole year before part two should come out. A whole year! She had no idea how she would manage.

'Mum, I'm off down to the cinema, I'll see you later!' she yelled, and with that, she had grabbed her keys, wallet and coat, along with her favourite backpack (equipped with enough room to fit in her shopping which would come after the movie) and left the house, whistling a happy tune.

'Only... 300 days to go until The Two Towers comes out! Eek, I can hardly wait!' well, this was clearly evident as she sat in the Cinema with her large box of popcorn and a large Tango, slurping at it, waiting impatiently for the boring trailers of Black Hawk Down, We Were Soldiers and Ali to end and for Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring to finally begin. It was, without a doubt, her favourite film, and the fact that this was her fourth viewing showed it.

'Ah, come on already, this is getting really old!' she shouted to the screen. There was no one else in the room at the time, and if there was, they were doing a fantastic job at keeping themselves hidden and not laughing at her strange outbursts at the screen. Then, the lights dimmed, the curtains rolled back with a cackle, and the screen lit up as the movie began.

Rachel could not keep a smile from her face as she heard Galadriel begin the narration at the beginning, telling of how the rings were forged. No matter how many times she saw this movie, even the slightest of things about it still succeeded in making her smile, warmly. She covered her mouth to hide it, just incase she broke out into a laugh. Here she was, listening to Galadriel, over ominous music, tell of how the world is almost destroyed by one evil and his ring, and she was laughing. Go figure.

Once the introductory scene was over, Rachel picked up her things and shuffled herself from dead centre, to front row centre. She just couldn't resist watching it up close, even though she knew very well she would leave the Cinema with sore eyes and one hell of a stiff neck. Still, it was worth it, a stiff neck and sore eyes would fade after a Paracetamol and a few hours of fresh air; the movie would be there forever.

One hour into the movie and Rachel had almost forgotten she was watching it. In fact, she wasn't watching it, she was staring at the screen, or moreover, into it, like there was something in the background that she could see, but could not quite tell what it was. She leaned forward until she was surprised to find she was standing up, her nose almost touching the screen.

'What the...?' she laughed, glancing around furtively, hoping no one had come in and noticed her; they surely would have taken her for crazy should they had seen her. She had no more time to think about what she was doing or take regard for other people in the building, for she felt a strong buzzing inside her ears. Dizzy, she sat back down. 'Ow... Jesus! Damn it! Aagh...' she clutched her head. Something was very, very wrong.

Most certainly not watching the film any longer, she staggered about the front row, trying to shake the pain that had erupted inside of her head. She dropped to her knees, her eyes stung, her neck ached, but Paracetamol and fresh air would not help her here; she was pretty sure she was having some sort of mental breakdown! 'What's going on...?' With that, she could say no more, as she dropped to the floor with a loud thud, blacked out and barely breathing...


	2. 02: An Unexpected Awakening

Note: Okay, the next chapter's up! Sorry about the wait! Enjoy it folks, much more where this came from! Oh and I know that Frodo was not 18/19 in the film or the book, but this is F I C T I O N! Hehe.

**Chapter 02: An Unexpected Awakening  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pleasant scent of spring wafted around as Rachel slowly but surely opened her eyes. Through blurry vision she inhaled deeply, the relaxing scent made her drowsy. Blinking forcefully and staggering to her feet, she leant against a tree... A tree?

'What the? Where the hell am I?' she whispered, unable of any audible speech at that moment. Looking around her, something looked strangely familiar. Something... But she couldn't really put her finger on what was so strange.

The last she could remember, she was indoors, but everything else to her was misty, like it had fallen out of her head when she had passed out. Her headache was gone and had been replaced by a peaceful, but nervous somber feeling.

'What's going on?' she asked herself, not really expecting an answer.

Seeing no other worthy option, she felt that walking around for a while might help her remember what had happened, and perhaps, where she was. She didn't appear to be in any danger, and she had no injuries. Perhaps she was dreaming? This thought was abolished when she tripped on a log and fell with a painful thud on the floor, grazing her right cheek.

'Ow!' she squeaked. Something, or rather, someone then caught her eye. A boy, perhaps her own age, was perched against a tree, chewing on a piece of grass, reading a book. Slowly and silently, she approached him.

'Excuse me?' she piped. The boy, startled and stood up. 'cute' she thought as she looked at his petrified blue eyes. He stared at her like she was the plague or something. Rachel did the same. What was with those clothes? and the feet? and the ears?

'Who are you?' said the boy, taking one step back with every one step forward Rachel took. She laughed and stopped walking. So did he. This was ridiculous, she wasn't going to hurt him!

'I'm Rachel' she said, smiling thoughtfully. 'And you?' he blinked.

'... Frodo.' He said, after a pause. 'Frodo Baggins.' he smiled back, finally relaxing. Not taking his eyes from her once, he bent down and picked up his book. 'You look lost.' he said. Rachel laughed and sat down on the grass. Her laugh turn to a tiny sob. She covered her face to hide the oncoming tears. Frodo slowly walked up to her and sat himself beside her. 'Are you all right? You're hurt.. on your face'

'No... I fell... Where the hell am I?' she asked, sniffing. 'I passed out, and woke up here, wherever I am, and I don't remember anything.' Frodo frowned and Rachel pretended to cough to hide her smile. He looked cute when he was concentrating. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he pulled the both of them to their feet.

'Gandalf!' he said. 'He should be here soon, he might know what's going on.'

'All right. Thanks Frodo.' she said. With that, she lightly kissed him on the cheek and continued to walk along the grass. Good thing too, because Frodo did not want her to see him blush. The next thing either of them knew, an old man with a pointed hat and a long beard rode up on his cart. Frodo ran over to him, smiling widely. Rachel scuffled closely behind, but Gandalf did not fail to notice her.

'Frodo, my lad! It's good to see you again!'

'You too, Gandalf.'

'And your friend?' Frodo paused. Coming to his senses, he took Rachel by the hand and pulled her forward.

'Rachel' he said. Rachel nodded respectfully. She had a feeling that the old man infront of her could possibly have been a figure of importance.

'Nice to meet you, Gandalf' she said. The Wizard nodded in a 'likewise' fashion.

'Come now, climb on the cart.' and they did just that. Gandalf then rode them all the way to the other side of Bag End. On the way there, Frodo and Gandalf talked of times past, present and future whilst Rachel could not help but stare in awe at her surroundings. They passed an area where what looked like a party was being set up. Frodo noticed Rachel's amazed expression and smiled. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear;

'It's not that great in Bag End. Too many old men around, not enough women'. Rachel laughed and then Frodo joined in. Gandalf hid a smile beneath his beard, pretending that he had not heard a thing. on arriving at their stop, Rachel and Frodo jumped out onto the grass whilst Gandalf rode off to his own destination.


End file.
